A Night of Love
by Caitey
Summary: Told from Ash's point of view, this fanfic details the night of love he spent with Meghan in Chapter 22 of The Iron Queen. Major lemons, and this is rated M for a reason. Reviews and follows, please! ! :) I also really appreciate suggestions.


**This is my first lemon, so please go easy on me. :)**

I heard Meghan hesitate at first, standing in front of the tent flaps. I curled up tighter as she finally went in, and proceeded to...stare at me.

My eyes still closed, I said, "How long are you going to keep staring at me?"

She jumped, and I grinned. "How long did you know I was here?" she demanded.

Unabashed, I replied, "I felt you the moment you came to the tent and stood outside, wondering if you should come in." I finally got up and matched her gaze. "What's wrong?"

Despite the dim light, I could see her green eyes glowing, and I could've sworn she was blushing. "I just... I wanted...oh, dammit," she muttered. "I'm scared. Tomorrow's the war and we could die and I won't ever see my family again and…and I don't want to be alone tonight."

My heart pounded. I rolled over, making room for Meghan, and she rushed over to lie beside me. I wrapped my arms around her, and she snuggled closer to me.

I never felt this way before. Well, yes, maybe. With Ariella. But...Meghan was different. She brought out a different part of me. I loved her with all my heart, and I was so afraid of losing her. While Ariella and I had secret meetings outside the Winter Court, my love for Meghan had made me defy my mother, Mab, to the face. To turn against everything I've ever known. With Meghan, I was fearless. And without her, I was nothing. She was my life, all I've ever known and breathed.

"Ash?" she whispered, and I felt her heart speed up. I smoothed her blond hair.

"Hmm?" I replied softly.

"Are you scared? Of dying?"

I paused. Finally, I replied, "Perhaps not in the way you would think. I've lived a long time, been in many battles. Of course, there was always that knowledge that I could die, but there have been times I've wondered if I shouldn't give up, let it happen." I paused again, letting it sink in.

"Why?"

I told her the truth. "To escape the emptiness. I was dead inside for so long. Not existing didn't seem any different than what I was doing." I buried my face in her shoulder. "It's different now, though." Once more, I began smoothing her hair. "I have something to fight for. I'm not afraid to die, but I don't intend to give up, either." I gently kissed her hair. "I won't let anything happen to you. You are my heart, my life, my entire existence."

"Ash," she whispered again, and I felt her tense up. I kissed the back of her neck, then her mouth, trailing a line of fire down her chest. It was hard for me to restrain myself now, and I was afraid of how she would react.

But she inched closer to me, rolling underneath me, her eyes shining in the darkness. I could see the red-hot colour of her aura now, but all I could think of was,_ she wanted this too_.

I swallowed. "Are you sure?" Because while I wanted this, I didn't want to hurt her.

"We could die tomorrow," she replied. "I want to be with you tonight. I don't want to have any regrets, when it comes to us. So, yes, I'm sure. I love you, Ash."

"Meghan," I groaned, and suddenly I was kissing her, all over her chest. She wrapped her arms around me, tracing idle patterns onto my bare back, and I propped myself up with my elbow so as not to crush her.

"Ash," she whispered, and I kissed her on her mouth now. It wasn't one of those light, chaste kisses, no, this one was burning hot and passionate, our tongues fighting for dominance. I trailed more kisses down, to her chest, cupping her breasts, making her gasp. She explored my chest, too, smoothing her hands over it.

Groaning some more, I reached out and began removing her armour, which proved no easy task. She giggled and helped me. Once it was off, I fidgeted with he clasp of her bra for a while, but I couldn't wait anymore, and I tore it off. She hesitated, covering herself with one of her arms.

I gently removed it. "You're beautiful, Meghan Chase. I love you." She nodded and stared up at me, watching my reaction as I took her in. She was just so beautiful, from her small, delicate face and her big emerald eyes, to the curves of her body.

I began taking her breasts, kissing them, then encircling it with my hands, and finally sucking at it. She opened her mouth and whimpered in pleasure. I bit gently onto her nipple, making her gasp, and continued circling her other breast.

"Ash," she whispered again, and I look down at her panties, already wet for me. I tore them off and flung them to the side. I trailed my hands down, exploring her slit, and parted her slick folds.

"So wet," I whispered and began circling her clit, and she cried out happily, closing her eyes. To prepare her, I stuck a finger inside, bathing it in her warm juices. She gasped in pleasure. I began moving it up and down, making her shiver.

"Oh, Ash," she groaned.

I continued moving my finger, starting at her opening, then trailing it all the way to her clit. She began closing her legs, yelping.

"Shh," I said. "Don't tense up." She relaxed, and spread her legs wider, giving me full access, looking at me with beautiful green eyes full of trust.

I stuck another finger inside, frigging her some more, and she bucked her hips toward mine, whimpering. I grinned at her, and reached to rub her nub, and her whole body arched forward.

"So tight," I muttered, and I stuck in a third finger, making sure to hit her sweet spot, and she hitched her leg around my waist and grinded her hips toward mine.

Suddenly she cried out, "Ash! I'm...I'm coming..." And she sighed in pleasure as I felt her walls clamp tightly around my fingers. I took them out and licked them. She tasted so good.

"That was to prepare you," I whispered, once she was done, and she laughed and hooked her other leg around me. She fiddled with my bottoms, pulling them down, revealing my member, which was already erect and wet for her. I saw her eyes widen at its size.

"Is it going to..." Her voice trailed off, and she began stroking my manhood. I gasped in pleasure.

She brought it to her mouth, unsurely, but I nodded at her to continue. She licked my plum-shaped head slowly, then went for it. She sucked the very top first, then went down, burying her nose in my pubic hair. I moaned. She did it again and again, and I inched my cock deeper inside her mouth, moving my hips. She came up, and encircled her tongue around my head, and slurped away the drop of pre-cum.

"Meghan," I gasped, and she started from the top and trailed all the way down again and again. With a grin, she said, "It's my turn now, Ash."

With a shudder, my member began thrusting into her mouth, ramming hard against her throat. She slurped at it and began licking my member.

"Right there," I panted, and she reached out and caught another drop of pre-cum with her finger, and licked it off slowly. She looked up at me, eyes bright with desire, and with a cry of triumph I finally cum in buckets.

"Meghan, I'm sorry," I groaned, but she sucked it all up, licking her lips. Good girl, I thought.

"Meghan," I said softly after we calmed down, trying not to think off what happened in the past, whether or not I already did it. Because there was a difference between a fuck, and I truly loved Meghan. Yes, this was genuine love-making. All those other times didn't matter. "This...this is going to hurt. Are you sure you want this?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "All I've ever wanted is you, Ash."

I sighed. "Promise me," I said. "Promise me...that you'll tell me if it hurts. If I'm hurting you. Okay?" She nodded again, lifting her legs up and around me.

I quickly positioned myself at her entrance, and stopped, teasing her a bit, my member flicking against her wet slit repeatedly, entering a bit and sliding out easily.

"Ash!" she groaned. "I...just do it..."

I proceeded to enter her, as slowly as possible. Underneath me, I felt her stiffen. I brush my fingers around her breasts reassuringly. She saw my expression and said, "It...it's okay, Ash."

I kissed her. "Don't tense up. Just relax." I then continued to enter her, and stopped at her barrier. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I love you, Ash."

And I fully entered her, tearing past her hymen. She cried out loudly in pain.

"Meghan!" I said. It was taking every ounce of control in me not to ram into her faster and faster, but I saw the tears in her eyes. I quickly kissed those tears away, and I moved my hands over her breasts. "We can stop if you want." I couldn't bear to see her in pain, any pain-especially pain caused by me.

She shook her head, eyes still bright, hands still clenched. "No, Ash. Just...just stay where you are for a second."

I kissed her breasts once more, despite my impatience and the unbearable tingling sensation down there. "Okay, whatever you want."

Finally she began to move, grinding her hips against mine once more. Still, I hesitated. Seeing this, Meghan smiled. "It's okay, Ash. I'm fine now."

I grinned at her and began to move my hips with hers, rolling slowly in and out of her. She moaned in pleasure. I began thrusting faster and faster, picking up speed. My breathing became labored, but I didn't care, it just felt so good.

"Harder, Ash!" she cried, panting heavily. "Please!" I groaned, and began ramming in and out of her, as fast as I could, making sure to hit her sweet spot each and every time. Letting the animal in me take over.

"Harder!" she gasped, whimpering in pleasure. "Right there! Oh, baby, harder!"

"Meghan," I groaned, trailing kisses over her breasts, my hands roaming around her. "I'm going to make you cum."

"Harder, Ash! Harder!"

I pushed at her, flattening her onto the cot, and began pounding in and out, our skin making slapping noises, and making her cry out. The feeling was unbelievable, and I brought my hand down and reached for her nub, tracing circles around it, making her gasp and cry out some more.

"Meghan," I groaned again, "you're...so...tight."

She matched my hip movements and cried out in ecstasy. "Oh, Ash, harder!" Our hips were moving against each other in unison now.

Suddenly I felt my stomach muscles tighten. I looked over at her, and saw she was gasping against the same feeling.

"Meghan," I groaned, "I'm coming."

"Me too..." she murmured, and I felt her hot walls clamp down tightly around me. I delivered a few last hard thrusts at her clit and collapsed, my hot seed flowing inside her, making her gasp in pleasure.

Finally we stopped, with me still inside her. She took a deep breath. "Ash," she said, "you were amazing."

I kissed her breast, then her lips. "No, _you_ were amazing." She grinned, and I gently rolled of off her, both of us falling into a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Read and review, please! :)**


End file.
